


A Fluffy Supernatural Christmas

by iroczchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny spoiler for "A Very Supernatural Christmas". Just a fluffy little drabble in the holiday spirit :) It's Wincest if you squint, but you can just read it as brotherly love ;) ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fluffy Supernatural Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my FF.net account of the same pen name

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy."

"You ever wonder what it's like to have a real Christmas?"

"Nah... I like our Christmas' just the way they are."

Dean smiled warmly at Sam as they sat on the too small love seat together watching the game. Sam sipped on his eggnog that was way too strong and brushed his knee against his brother's. They sat like that for a few moments before Dean stretched his arm out across the back of Sam's shoulders and pulled him closer. Sam laid his head on Dean's and smiled happily.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
